


A Work of Art

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Time Model Ian, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modeling, Photographer Mickey, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: May I please have a prompt with model ian and photographer mickey : )





	

 

“Mom, where are we going?” Ian whines but follows his mother’s lead nonetheless. 

 

“It’s a surprise, baby.” She hums, turning to flash Ian a smile before scurrying along, pulling her son with her.

 

She stops in front of an office building, pointing at the sign and bouncing excitedly. 

 

“Central Chicago Model Management?” Ian reads. “Mom, why are we here?"

 

“I signed you up for an audition!” She beams, swaying happily.

 

“What?” Ian frowns. 

 

“I saw this commercial for it. They want new talent. Models who have never had big campaigns before so I signed you up.” She says rapidly. 

 

“Why?” Ian sighs. “I’m not a model."

 

Monica cups his face gently. 

 

“Baby, you’re beautiful. They’ll love you. I know it.” She sings. 

 

“But I-"

 

“Please.” She interrupts. “For me, Ian?” She pouts. 

 

Ian takes a deep breath. “Okay.” 

 

“Yay!” She cheers, reaching on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. “Go inside. I’ll be waiting right here when you’re done."

 

He walks slowly to the office, turning back once for his mother to give him a nod of encouragement. Monica has always had more confidence in Ian than he has in himself. Maybe she’s right though. If this goes well, it could change Ian’s life. 

 

He opens the glass door and shuffles to the front desk. 

 

“Uh, I’m here for-"

 

“Name.” The receptionist says, without even looking up from her computer.

 

“Gallagher. Ian.” He says timidly. 

 

“Sit in that chair and wait for your name to be called.” She orders, her eyes still not leaving the screen in front of her. 

 

Ian sinks down in his designated chair, his leg bouncing anxiously and his mind racing. He wonders how a person even models. Sure, he’s got good looks, but that’s not all modeling is, is it?

 

He scans the lobby, studying the tan, chiseled jaws that line the opposite wall. All of the boys have dark hair and dark eyes in comparison to his bright red locks and green-gray eyes. Their skin is painted a golden brown, while Ian’s is pasty. 

 

He’s about to get up, tell his mom he didn’t get it and leave, but then his name is called. 

 

“Gallagher?"

 

He stands shyly, following the guy with a clipboard into a larger space. 

 

The room has a wide, open floor plan. Every side is painted white so the wall blend into the floor. There’s about five cameras and fifteen lights all pointed toward a tall, muscular man in the middle of the room. 

 

Ian watches in horror as the guy strikes pose after pose, flashes of light hitting him from every angle. Ian can't do that.

 

He turns around, ready to make a speedy exit only for the man with the clipboard to grab his bicep and lead him to the center of the room. 

 

“Okay. Stand here.” The guy starts. “That’s Mickey." He says, pointing to a shorter man with black hair and ice blue eyes. Mickey grins at Ian, waving at him before looking back down at the lens in his hand.

 

"He’s the photographer. You’re gonna do ten different poses for him and then you’re done.” The guy walks out of the room before Ian has a chance to even breathe.

 

The photographer must sense his distress because he strides closer to Ian and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You alright, dude? Look kinda terrified."

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Ian whispers cautiously.

 

“Done what? Modeling?” Mickey asks in disbelief. 

 

Ian nods. 

 

“Shit.” Mickey breathes. “Well, you’re hot so you’ve got that part down. Just stand a few different ways and I’ll do my best to make you look good."

 

Mickey winks at Ian, squeezing his shoulder one last time before going back to his spot behind the camera. 

 

Ian pushes out a harsh breath, trying to shake out his nerves. He locks eyes with Mickey, who gives him a reassuring smile. 

 

Ian does his best to let himself go. He shifts from pose to pose and hopes it looks okay. As soon as he’s done, clipboard guy is back and is herding him out of the room with a salutation of “we’ll call you”.

 

Ian steps outside the building and finds the sidewalk empty. He prays that Monica is just around the corner, but his gut and past experience tells him that she’s long gone. He pulls out his phone and sees a text from her. 

 

_**I just have to run a quick errand, baby. I’ll be right back.** _

 

The text was sent an hour ago so clearly ‘quick errand’ means something different to her, but Ian waits.

 

He slides down the brick wall of the building until his butt hits the concrete. He drifts in and out of thought, thinking about how he did in that audition, watching people across the street, and back again. 

 

Before he knows it, it’s been two more hours and its starting to get dark. He hears the office door open and the staff start to pour out. 

 

He pushes his body up off the concrete, hating himself for actually believing Monica would come back and get him. How many times does this have to happen before he learns?

 

“Fucking fuck.” He sighs, running a hand over his face and trying to remember how far the L is from here.

 

“Something wrong?” A familiar voice asks. 

 

Ian turns and sees the photographer. Mickey, he thinks his name was. 

 

“Just, uh-. My ride ditched me.” Ian says, for some reason withholding that his ride was his mother. “Can you point me toward the L?"

 

“Where do you live?” Mickey questions instead of giving Ian directions. 

 

“Canaryville."

 

“Me too.” Mickey grins. “C’mon. I’ll give you a lift."

 

Ian frowns. “You don’t have to the do that."

 

Mickey places his hands on Ian's back, pushing him toward a truck parked on the street.

 

“It’s no big deal.” 

 

Ian squints at Mickey before he gets in the car. “You’re not gonna kill me, right?"

 

“Eh, who could say?” Mickey teases. 

 

Ian takes the risk, praying that this cute stranger’s face won’t be the last one he sees. Though, not a bad face to die at the hands of. 

 

“So, Ian, right?"

 

“Yeah.” Ian nods. 

 

“I’m gonna be honest with you right now, Ian. I don’t think you booked it.” Mickey says. “But, I’m doing a different project that you’d be perfect for, if you’re interested."

 

“Are you serious?” Ian asks, eyes comically wide.

 

“Course.” Mickey smirks. “You’ve got a unique look. Those people say they want a fresh face, but really they just hire different guys that all look the exact same, year after year."

 

“You’re good, though, especially for a first timer. You could have a real future for yourself in modeling, Ian.” Mickey adds.

 

“Fuck, I might actually have to thank Monica.” Ian mumbles. 

 

“Who’s Monica? Girlfriend?” Mickey asks, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh no. No! My mom.” Ian responds. “She’s the one who ditched me today.” 

 

“Sounds like a Southside mom.” Mickey laughs. 

 

“You have no idea.” Ian shakes his head. “Oh! This is me!” Ian points toward his house. 

 

“No shit. I only live about three blocks from here.” Mickey says. He pulls his phone out and hands it to Ian. “Put your number in so I call you about that project, yeah?” 

 

Ian nods and types the digits into Mickey’s phone before handing it back and stepping out the truck. 

 

“Thanks so much for the life.” Ian says. “And the opportunity. Means a lot.” He adds, making Mickey smile.

 

“You’re going places, Ian Gallagher. I’m just happy to be along for the ride."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts and feelings!
> 
> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr.


End file.
